


The Useless Avenger

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [74]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got two requests for Clint/Bucky/Pietro so:  Winterhawksilver it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Useless Avenger

A lot of people underestimate Clint; the one without any powers, the 'every man' in a team of exceptional characters. Less politely, some people think of him as the useless one, the breakable one, the lesser Avenger.

 

~

 

Pietro curses in broken English and Clint grins, knowing that he just needs to thrust that little bit harder and he can fuck the language right out of his boyfriends skull.

 

“Te rog...Clint...Bucky...te rog.”

 

 _Ah, success._ Clint exchanges a filthy smile with his other boyfriend, quietly leaning against the door frame, watching with rabid eyes, as they listen to Pietro's delicious pleas, begging for a release that Clint isn't quite ready to allow him.

 

“I don't know what you're grinning at Barnes, you know you don't get to come until Pietro does.” Clint enjoys watching the amused smirk play over Bucky's face as he walks across the room and steps into Clint's space, legs bumping against Pietro who is pressed flush against Clint's front, seated comfortably but precariously in Clint's lap.

 

“Well, I guess I'm just going to have to hurry him along, aren't I?” Bucky grins wickedly at him before moving in for a deep kiss. Jesus, Bucky had a mouth that was meant to be kissed and every damn time it felt like heaven.

 

Pietro interrupts them, whining in frustration as Clint momentarily forgets to keep moving. Clint breaks the kiss and chuckles into the sweat salted skin of his speedster, watching with lust fuelled eyes as his soldier moves his hands over Pietro's chest, thumb flicking against pert nipples as an apology for distracting Clint from the task at hand.

 

From the keening noise Pietro makes as Bucky kneels and takes his poor, neglected cock into his mouth, Clint thinks it's safe to assume that they're forgiven.

 

What follows on is the familiar push – pull dance, the one that they have perfected over a thousand such encounters and a million more fantasies. Clint drives into Pietro, slow but steady, just the way he loves , his hands pressing purple bruises into Pietro's skin – and doesn't that make him happy, to see his colour marring pale skin.

 

Pietro babbles in his native tongue as he is assaulted from both sides, as Clint's cock pounds so deeply into him, as each long, slow thrust pushes him further into the wet, vacuum of Bucky's mouth. Clint may think Bucky's mouth was made for kissing but Pietro's heaven lies in this – in seeing soft, pouting lips wrapped around his flesh, in feeling the dance of a teasing, nimble tongue, the threat of teeth against sensitive skin adding an element of danger.

 

Bucky loses himself in the feel of a cock in his mouth, of two sets of skin under his hands, in the warmth and the addicting feeling of being loved and wanted and needed.

 

Pietro falls over the edge first, Clint can't blame him – he knows exactly how good Bucky is with his mouth – and the combined sensations of Pietro's muscles tightening around him and the view of Bucky swallowing wildly around Pietro is enough for him to shout his own release into the night.

 

Pietro is like jelly in his arms and as much as Clint wants to lay him down on the bed and curl around him, he needs to see to Bucky first, knowing that Pietro is in no state of mind to help.

 

“C'mere,” he slurs out, “I got ya, Bucky.”

 

Bucky grins up at him, still on his knees, and winks. “Thanks, but I'm good.”

 

Clint shakes his head in amazement, even after all this time he still can't quite believe that he has a boyfriend young enough or sexy enough to get off on just the feel of a cock in his mouth.

 

He doesn't quite know just what he did to deserve these two – the cocky, arrogant speedster with a hero complex a mile wide and a sweet nature that only those closest to him ever get to see, and the tortured, focussed soldier with a dangerous smile and an old world charm that most people thought he'd lost forever.

 

As the three of them collapse into the bed, tangling up in each other's arms until Clint isn't even sure which limb is which – Clint smiles in contentment. He is happy, he is loved, he is wanted, he is home.

 

~

 

A lot of people underestimate Clint; the one without any powers, the 'every man' in a team of exceptional characters. Less politely, some people think of him as the useless one, the breakable one, the lesser Avenger.

 

Just ask him if what other people think bothers him.


End file.
